I'm Alone
by countrydoglover
Summary: Bella is a vampire in Seattle. Edward is a vampire in Chicago. what happens when they both wander into a chat room and meet? Same pairings, all vampires, same powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chat Room

Chapter 1: Chat Room. September 13 8:00 p.m. BPOV

I unlock the door to my Seattle townhouse and walk in, relocking the door once inside. I turn around and breathe in deeply. Smells like home.

I kick out of my heels and take off my unnecessary coat. Today was a long day, and I want a long bath.

I walk through my house slowly, instead of running upstairs quickly. I admire the whiteness of it, and how well all the pieces work together. When I get to the bedroom, I love the blue of the bed, which I lay on when I get my vampire headaches. My power does that. If I try to shield too far, especially when I'm thirsty, my head hurt horribly.

Today was my 'birthday', and I had to eat the cake that the employees made for me. It was gross, and I'm not looking forward to coughing that up.

I look at the bathroom for a minute, with the blue carpet, and just relax for a minute. Then I remember that I wanted a bath. I start the water and light some candles for fun. The water relaxes me even more, as I just sit there.

After my half an hour soak, I become board. Not needing to sleep has its advantages and its disadvantages. I can work for long hours, but then when it's all done, then there is nothing to do.

I switch on my blue laptop before dressing. I put on a silk night gown because it is soft, and comfy. I sit down in my white chair that sits in front of the blue and white desk. I login to my email, only to find I have one message. It is from my secretary, and she wishes me a happy birthday again, and saying that another book wants to be published.

I am president of the huge publishing company here in Seattle. I do most the work myself because I have the time and nothing better to do (hence no sleeping).

After I email her back, there is nothing to do again.

"Let's have some fun." I say out loud to absolutely no one.

I get to Google and type in _vampires_. My laptop loads, showing about 24,500,000 sites. I look through the random pages that had shown up. Anything from Halloween costumes to Myspace pages.

I come across a site called

_VAMPS Chat Rooms_

Hmmm… might as well. I clink the link. As it loads, I ponder. I have been on the earth since 1923, but a vampire since I was 22. I have very distinct memories of my life as a human, like when I was 14 and my cousin pushed my out of a tree. Or when I was 18 and I went to be a nurse during WWII. Or when I was hit by a car three days before my 23 birthday on my way home to Forks Washington, where my family was, and was left for dead.

The page screams at me. The kind of scream you hear in a horror film, where the damsel in distress screams and runs from the monster.

I turn off the sound, and begin to read.

_Welcome to Vamps Chat Rooms. Talk with people about the creature of the night. Join Now Free!!_

Why not? I clink the link.

_Username:_

Hmm… I know!!

_Klutz1946_

_Password:_

This is easy.

_Bscookies._

_Email:_

I click submit and the page shows up. It shows many tables to chat at. Some tables have one person at them, some have twenty. I click through all the pages looking for someone interesting.

On page 244, I find one called:

_Damned4ever._

"What the Hell! I might as well check this out." I mutter as I click the link.

A second window shows up saying they are asking the host if I can join the chat. Since he's by himself, it must be a very lonely chat.

When the bubble expands, I wait. Soon a "hey" shows up near the top.

Now what do I say? Hello, hey, hi or … I got to say something.

_Hi, _I write,

_So…you like vampires?_

_I love them. _I type while smiling at myself, if only he knew.

_Me too… what's your name?_

I know your not supposed to give out personal information, but if this person turns out to be a stalker, I think I can protect myself.

_Bella. I live in Seattle Washington as a book publisher/editor. You?_

_My name's Edward. I'm in Chicago as a doctor. _

Edward… doctor. Hmm… so he can't be a vampire. With all that blood around, only a few vampires can handle it, myself included. Oh well.

_Are you happy? Like with life?_

I had to think for a minute, but replied

_No._

When nothing happened, I was wondering if I scared him off. Like he thinks I'm so Emo human who cuts them selves. I should say something else.

_Let me elaborate. I have no one. No family, very few friends. No pets, nothing. _

_Are you allergic to pets? _He asks.

_Something along those lines. _I reply.

_Well I'm the same way. I just have my job, a few friends, and my piano. _

_You play well?_

_Others say so, but…_

_I bet your good. _I type

_You've never heard me play before. _He accuses.

_It's a gut feeling. _

And we chat for hours about our favorite color, favorite animal, what we do in out spare time. Stuff like that.

I look at the clock, seeing it says 4:00 a.m.

_Edward, it's 6:00 a.m. in Chicago. I'm sorry for keeping you up all night. _

_It's fine. I don' need it. _

_Yes you do, what if your doing surgery and you fall asleep with a scalpel in your hand. _

_Bella, that won't happen. What's your email?_

Still skeptical, I type, _klutzsince1946 at . You?_

_dammed4ever at . What is with the 1942? How old are you?_

I'm not going there. _I'm 22, and do you know it is extremely rude to ask a woman her age?_

_Yes, well good night Bella_

_Good morning Edward. Have a good day at work_

_Will do_

_Bye_

_Bye_

I hit the red 'x' in the corner of the box. As I re-login in to my email, I wonder what Edward had meant by him not needing sleep. The body, well…the human body needs sleep to function properly.

I have two messages. One is from Rosalie, a vampire I met many years ago when I was a new born. She and her husband, Emmett, taught me about the 'vegetarian' diet vampires could have.

The message asked what I'm doing this weekend. Mount Rainier has a bear problem, and Emmett is just itching to go.

I reply saying that I would love to come, and that I'll be there Friday after work.

The second is from Emmett personally asking me to com. I reply by simply saying _ask Rose._

By now it's 5:30, and I need to get ready for work. I change into my dress suit, and head out to work. But, today, I feel like walking…

**A/N i have pictures on my website of bella's stuff. please review!! PM any questions you may have for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Photos on my website. Please check them out. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but i hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: EPOV 9:30pm

Chapter 2: EPOV 9:30pm.

It's good to be home. I've spent the past 48 hours at the hospital. The circles under my eyes were getting darker, so the other doctors sent me home.

I hunted before coming home. I'm not supposed to go back to the hospital till tomorrow at noon.

I look around the room, seeing red. Everything is red, white, or black. I had a good friend design the whole penthouse when I first got in.

I better change. My clothes have blood on them and need to be bleached.

I turn on my laptop, changing while it boots up. When done, I log into AOL. It connects and I hear

'You Got Mail!" in the way to happy voice.

I HATE THAT!! How can the world be so happy when I'm in a living hell.

I have 4 new messages. 2 from work, and 2 from my friend Alice.

The two from work are just reminding me about the fundraiser in October, a week before Halloween. Big companies from around the states get together and donate money. It is a fancy occasion, women in ball gowns, men in tuxes, a huge ballroom. Quite an event.

Alice has sent me an email saying that she and Jasper will be attending. She already has some gowns picked out, that future seeing pixie. I don't know how Jasper controls her other than his power.

Once I've replied her back, I click my favorites, then on

Vamps Chat Room.

I got there a few months ago, out of curiosity and boredom. Everyone claims to know everything about vampires, but I have yet to find one.

I go to my 'lucky' table. By 'lucky' I mean no one bugs me often. Once at the table, I go over to my Rosewood antique piano. I play music that I have composed over the years.

While playing Alice's song, my computer beeps at me, alerting me to someone wanting to be at my table. I run over and read the name.

Klutz1946

Human, has to be. Vampires have excellent balance, and grace.

I allow him or her to the table. Once the screen loads, I type _Hey_

_Hi_ that was fast.

_So… you like vampires?_ A safe topic. For a human.

_I love them._ Possible obsessed human? But they know nothing…

What now? _Me too… what's your name?_ Maybe that will scare them away. If not…

_Bella. I live in Seattle Washington as a book publisher/editor. You?_

_Why not. My name's Edward. I'm in Chicago as a doctor…are you happy? Like with life? _

Not five seconds later came

_No._ I hear glass break downstairs. Some yelling about a cheating bastard, same old same old. A door slams and then the ding of the elevator. Wait that was my computer.

_Let me elaborate. I have no one. No family, very few friends. No pets, nothing_. Hmm…

_Are you allergic to pets?_

_Something along those lines_. She says in return.

_Well I'm the same way. I just have my job, a few friends, and my piano._

_You play well?_ Shit what was I thinking? I don't tell anyone that!! I look over at my piano.

_Others say so… but_ going for modest.

_I_ _bet your good._ She says

_You've never heard me play before_ I accuse her.

_It's a gut feeling._

After this we fell easily into conversation. It was almost like 20 questions or Truth. Everything from favorite color to our jobs to our spare time.

_Edward it is 6:00AM in Chicago. I'm sorry to keep you up all night _What about her?

_It's fine I don't need it._

_Yes you do, what if your doing surgery and you fall asleep with a scalpel in your hand._ Silly human.

_Bella that won't happen. What's your email_?

_klutzsince1946 at . Yours?_

_dammed4ever at . What is with the 1946? How old are you?_ Please don't say you're an old lady…

_I'm 22, and don't you know it is extremely rude to ask a woman her age?_

She's good. _Yes, well good night Bella_.

_Good morning Edward. Have a good day at work._

_Will do._ I type with a smile

_Bye_

_Bye_ I write feeling a little disappointed.

I stay a little bit longer, in the end signing back into my email. What Bella doesn't know is I have no work till noon.

Alice has an email for me. It reads:

_So I see you are really board today?! May I suggest a drive, or you can come down to the dress shop and help me pick one out for the fundraiser!! See you tomorrow!! Alice_

Hyper Little Pixie.

But not a bad idea. I grab my keys and go to my car.

My baby really. Shiny silver paint, leather seats, tinted windows, and an engine that can go… fast. My Volvo really flies…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 BPOV October 16th, noon

Chapter 3 BPOV October 16th, noon.

"Breanna, go take your lunch break. I'll be fine for one our, now go." I plead with my secretary.

"If you say so, Ms. Swan." She walks out my office, and shuts the door.

Finally, that girl can be very stubborn at times. She is a great secretary though, for that same reason.

I collapse into my chair, not from exhaustion, just for the heck of it.

I look at the clock. 3…2…1…

_RING…RING…RING…_

I walk slowly over to the phone.

"Hey Rose, What's up?"

"Hey Bella, nothing yet, just the usually costumers today. Emmett is helping someone on the machines right now."

Rosalie and Emmett own one of the largest fitness and clothing stores in the Unites States. Emmett does the fitness part, then, when the people are done exercising, Rose helps them dress. She only helps them there first time, and then they are on their own. But everyone keeps coming back. I can hear the upbeat music in the background.

"So how is your day been so far?" Rose asks.

"It seems like everybody in Seattle decided to write a book and wants me to publish it." I say while wrapping and unwrapping my finger around the cord.

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you. Em and I are writing a book too. He's writing the fitness portion while I do a whole bunch of tips on how to dress. Cool right?"

"Yeah, and you want me to publish it right?"

"Of course, you're the best in the country."

"So everyone says." I say with a sigh.

"Oh Bella, You work too hard. Just because you can't sleep and have nothing to do, it does _NOT _mean you can work yourself like this. When was the last time you went and did something for the hell of it? And hunting doesn't count."

"Since my birthday." Edward and I email everyday, mostly about random things.

"Well your due for another. You are coming with Em and I to this fundraiser in Chicago on the 24th. It will be fun I promise."

"I don't know Rose. I'm not very good at those things."

"Don't give me that shit, Bella. You are going and that's final. Besides, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Okay." I know not to argue with Rosalie when she has her mind set on something.

"Good. We're leaving Thursday night, and running over. I'll take care of your dress and shoes. We have a room in a huge hotel, but, we'll be out partying."

"Whatever Rose." I hear a commotion in the back ground.

"Emmett what the hell was that?" Rosalie yells, her hand over the phone.

"Nothing baby. I can fix it!" Came his muffled reply.

"Hey, Bella, I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Sure you go and kick his ass."

"Plan on it. Bye Bella." And she hangs up.

That call took all of 15 minutes. I _could _work or…

On pure impulse I jump up, snatch my keys and head down to the parking garage.

There are three cars there now since it is every ones lunch hour.

Neither the red Camry with dark, almost black, tinted windows, nor the dark green Crossover can compare to my car.

Silver, with a light blue tint, dark windows, but the engine, a 3.8-litre V6, which Rose and Em worked on personally, enables me to go 165 mph, and 0-60 in 7 seconds. My pride and joy, my Eclipse Spider **(A/N Pic on Website)**

I take three lefts and a right to get to Borders. I head inside to the children sections, which is upstairs. It's a Thursday, so an employee is reading to kids. I sit in one of the chairs in the back.

I like to sit and watch them. They are so young and pure. Unlike many of the nurses in WWII, I left no one behind. No husband, no kids, not even a lover. I had always wanted a child though.

I thought I wasn't pretty enough for all the men back then. I was plain, even now, as a vampire, I still am. I'm still not pretty enough.

A little girl walks up to me. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. A white daisy is behind her left ear.

"You look sad." She says. Another reason I love kids. They are so blunt, and see right though a person, but maybe not totally understand it. So they ask questions.

"Yes, I am because I'm alone."

"Oh… well I'm Kelsey."

"I'm Bella."

"I know what you name means. My mommy told me. It means beautiful."

"That's right. Now where is your mommy?"

Just then I see a woman walking up with the same brown hair and blue eyes as Kelsey.

"Ready to go, Kelsey?" she asks.

"Mommy, meet my new friend."

I stand up and hold out my hand, which has my unnecessary gloves on. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Beth Smith," she answers as she takes my hand. "I hope Kelsey didn't bother you. She is always talking to strangers."

"Oh no trouble at all. You have a very beautiful and very polite daughter."

"Thanks. Well we better get going. Daddy's waiting for us at the airport. Nice meeting you Ms. Swan. Have a great day."

"You too, Mrs. Smith. Good bye Kelsey."

"Bye Bella," she says as she walks, hand and hand with her mom.

The clock on the wall says I have five minutes to get back to work.

Time sure flies…

**A/N Just forewarning everybody that I will not be updating until the 24****th****, which will be the day of the fundraiser. Please review and look at the picture.**


	4. The Fundraiser

**A/N: allright i decided to be nice and update today, an day early for those loyal readers of mine. I was going to do it tomorrow, but my friends REALLY wanted it done today. so thank you all so much for the reviews, and for waiting so long for this chapter. It is the longest one yet. Enjoy, and please reveiw. **

Chapter 4

Chapter 4. BPOV October 23rd, 7:00p.m.

I looked at my watch. Might as well go now.

I double checked I had everything I needed. I locked the doors, walked down the stairs, and climbed into my car.

It took three minutes to get to Rose and Emmett's house.

The house is one an acre of land, almost completely surrounded by trees. It's one floor, a light blue color, with white trim, and they loved it.

I parked my car in the garage, then ran to the backyard, where they waited for me. Emmett had a huge backpack, the kind that hikers loved, and two other suitcases on each of his broad shoulders. Rosalie held her purse only.

"Bella! Finally! Give your bag to Emmett and we'll get going." She ordered.

"No, it's fine; I can carry my own bag." I argued.

"Bella, give him the damn bag! We have to go." She had a deadly look in her eyes.

I let the bag fall from my shoulder, and handed it to Emmett.

"Okay let's get going." She said the second before she disappeared, heading through the forest East.

"Come on Emmett!" I yelled as I took off running after Rose. I could hear Emmett right behind me, laughing.

I caught up to Rose on the other side of the Idaho border, the beat her to Montana. Emmett was always behind us.

We arrived in Chicago at midnight, due to some stops Rose needed to make herself look decent. Emmett had gotten a lot of crap in her hair, mostly mud. She was a little pissed at him.

After we unloaded the bags, Rosalie insisted exploring the city.

"Rosalie, it's one in the morning!" I complained as she pulled my arm.

"Emmett a little help here!" She called to her husband.

"Sure." He started towards me, a dangerous look to him.

I didn't care who saw me, I ran. I was down the stairs before any human could blink.

Rose and Em were close behind. "Alright, you win. Where are we doing?" I asked, admitting defeat.

"We are going to a club to show off our bad ass vampire skills." She said with a smug look.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"Come on Bella. Don't be a party pooper." Emmett whined.

"Let's just go." I replied, getting impatient.

We walked a few blocks till we found a night club.

Once inside, Rose dragged me, with help from Emmett, onto the dance floor.

I can dance this hip hop dance, but not as well as Rosalie and Emmett. I get embarrassed, especially with Rose. We danced to a couple songs. I noticed we had a few admiriers, like over half the club. Most men watched Rose, and the women all watched Emmett. A few of the men stared at me, but I ignored them, just like Rosalie and Emmett did.

After an hour, the crowd thinned. More and more humans left, partied out.

"I think we should go." I whispered to Rosalie.

She looked around. "I think your right. Come on."

We walked out, snickering about the people passed out on the floor.

Back at the hotel, at five in the morning, Emmett decided to watch a movie. Rosalie and Emmett snuggled up on the couch, clearly enjoying the movie.

My mind wandered. It didn't take long to see who my thoughts dwelled on. My every though reminded me of him. I never told him that I was going to be in Chicago, or about the fundraiser. We have talked every night, from eight p.m. to about one a.m., my time. We also send constant emails.

Before I knew it, Rose was saying my name, annoyed. I glanced at the TV, seeing it blank.

"Movie over?" I asked confused.

"Yeah for about an hour. You haven't moved since it began. Anyways, Emmett left so we could get ready." I groaned. "Bella Swan, get your ass into that bathroom right now!" Her voice rang with authority.

"Yes ma'am" I ran to the bathroom and sat at the vanity.

Rose curled my brown hair and applied make up to conceal some of the dark circles under my eyes.

Once I was done, and hour later due to my unruly hair, I helped Rose with hers. Hers was straighter, with a slightly wavy.

It took only a half hour for Rose to be done. She went to the bedroom to get our dresses and shoes.

She came in carrying two bags, long and poofy. She asked me, her eyes filled with hope, "Ready to see your dress?"

I sighed, "Show me, please."

She unzipped the bag slowly. The dress she pulled out was a deep blue, and strapless. Fabric wrapped around the tummy and chest, then flowed loosely to the floor. Two silver broaches were attached at the waist and middle of the chest. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

"You like it?" Rose asked.

"I do. It is gorgeous. Thanks Rose. What's yours look like?"

She quickly unzipped the second bag. This dress was vibrant red, also strapless. Layers of silk like fabric flowed from the waist. A slit came to the mid-thigh. (**Pictures on my website**) It was very Rosalie.

"Wow Rosalie, you did great. Now let's get them on." I said.

I went first, stepping into the dress easily. For a ball gown, it was very comfortable. It showed all that was good about me, I suppose.

Rose slipped in her dress, which clung mercilessly to her every curve. But Rosalie can pull it off.

Next were shoes. Mine were silver, a three and a half inch heel. The rope holding it to my foot was a braided detailed strap on the side with a few rhinestones in places making them sparkle.

Rose's also had silver heels, four and a half inch, with three thin straps to hold it on.

The fundraiser begins at 5:00, dinner at 6, and then dancing by 7.

Emmett came back at 2:30 to get ready. His black tux was a sharp contrast to his pale white skin.

By 3:30, we were done. A limo picked us up for the hour drive across town. I stared out the window remembering the sights. I had been to Chicago once in my human life, for a few days. It had changed so much since the forties.

It was five to five when we slowed down in front of the fundraiser. Emmett assisted us out the car, and then walked arm and arm with Rosalie inside. I trailed behind, not wanting to e separated, but feeling like a third wheel.

The ballroom was crowded, but comfortably. It wasn't elbow to elbow, but people were always close to you.

Rose and Emmett mingled, talking to old friends. I saw a few people who had come to Seattle a few months a go. I smiled and waved, but quickly moved on. They were not ones to mess with, and I didn't feel like dealing with them.

I was introduced to other heads of corporations and businesses. After three or four, I see the crowd splitting slightly, like the red sea of people was being parted.

In the middle stood a couple, arm and arm. The guy had honey blonde hair, while the girl had black hair in curls that went to her shoulders. Their heights were different too, he being about six two, and her a short five two at the most. They smiled at people, then tried not to laugh when they couldn't even smile back. But what held my attention was their topaz eyes and a lack of a heart beat.

As if noticing it too, both turned their heads, looking right at me. They smiled, and walked towards me. The girl was obviously excited.

"Hello, I'm Alice Whitlock." She said, her hand extended, so I shook it.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. Alice is my wife." He said also shaking my hand.

"Bella Swan." I said smiling.

"So Bella, what do you do?" Jasper asked as if we had been friends for a long time.

"I work in Seattle, as a book publisher. What about yourselves?"

"I own a clothing line, and a chain of stores through out America. I design all the clothes myself. I even did my dress." Alice said enthusiastically.

I looked at her dress. It was a light green, strapless. Three ribbons around her petite body. The fabric poofed at the bottom, and held a green shiny hand bag. Her white shoes had a thin strap that had rhinestones, along with dangling rhinestones from the ankle. (Pictures on website.)

Jasper said, "I have an antique store. Mostly Civil war stuff."

I see Emmett and Rosalie, who noticed my absence, coming from my left.

"These are my friends, Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. They have a fitness and clothing business." I introduced as they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you," Alice said

"Pleasures mine. By the way, I _love _your dress. I think I over heard you say that you made it yourself?" Rosalie asked.

Alice loved that Rosalie liked her dress. "Oh thank you. I did make it myself. Yours, and Bella's, are beautiful too. I love the colors on you."

"Yeah, I always found it hard to dress with this pale skin." I said smiling.

"But after a couple of decades, one finds the best color that works for you, as we have." Alice said.

"Yes, well we must be going, so many people to talk to. It was great meeting you, Alice and Jasper. We'll stay in touch." Rosalie said as she dragged Emmett from his conversation with Jasper.

I looked back at Alice to see she has a far away look on her face, her eyes shut. I started to panic, but suddenly I felt calm.

When Alice came around three seconds later, I demanded, "What was that?"

"Alice can see the future. That's her gift. I can manipulate feelings; make you feel how I want you to feel." Jasper explained.

"Oh okay. I have a gift too. I was told once that it was a shield, I can block certain powers. For me it's anything that has to do with my mind. I was tutored how to expand the range to protect others too." I said.

"Wow, that's quite a gift. When were you changed?" Alice asked.

"1946, you?"

"I was changed in 1923, Jasper in 1863."

"So that's why you sell Civil war antiques?"

Yup, I have a ton of them." I laughed.

Just then dinner was announced, being served. I was not looking forward to this part. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice grimace.

"This is not going to be pleasant." She said matter-of-factly. No way would I ever doubt her.

There's got to be a way to get out of this. Hide in the bathroom, go outside…

"That's perfect! That would work!" Alice said, startling me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your plan, you were planning on going somewhere. Outside, they won't notice, or even care. It's perfect!" Alice explained.

"Really, well then let's go." I waved over Rosalie and Emmett.

We walked outside chatting about our lives. They were shocked that I remembered everything about my human life. But after an hour, music started playing inside.

We walked back in acing like we had never left, but when I walked in, my breath caught in my lungs.

There stood a god. His pale white skin and a black tux, his hair had an unusual color, like a bronze. His topaz eyes reflected sadness, and irritation.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all left me to talk with other guest. _He _stares at me, confusion on his face. I feel my brain numb a bit. He must have a gift that has to do with minds.

Still puzzled, he came my way.

Once he was close he asked, "What are you doing? And how are you doing it?" His voice, though frustrated, sounded like velvet.

"What were you trying to do?" I asked, my voice coated with innocence.

"Well I _tried _to read your mind."

Interesting. "Well don't waste your effort, because you won't be able to. I have a shield against mind gifts, they can't penetrate it." I said.

"Oh… well that changes things…"

"What things?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing… uh, would you, maybe like to dance? With me?" He asked me, unsure of how to ask.

I smiled, loving how he was so tongue tied. "Sure, but I'm not very good." I warned.

"That's okay." He offered his arm, which I gladly took. He led me to the dance floor.

He took my right hand in his, while his left rested on my waist. My hand laid on his shoulder.

His 6'2" towered over my 5'4", even with heels.

So we danced, I following his lead. He was excellent, not letting me fall, though my shoes and dress had other plans.

"For a vampire, you're very clumsy." He chuckled while I fumed over the fact.

"Well how long have you had to practice perfection?" I asked, a little ticked.

"Since 1918, about 90 years."

"Well you don't look a day over 25."

"I'm not; I am only 23, technically.

"Okay, and your name?"

"Doctor Edward Cullen at your service."

I stopped dancing. Edward._ Edward!_ Oh my god.

"I… I have to go. I'm terribly sorry." I started to walk away, but he caught my wrist.

"Don't play Cinderella with me. Where are you going? What's your name?" he asked.

I yanked my hand out of his grip. "I can't. I must go. Good bye Edward." I walked, a little too fast towards the door. Rosalie looked at me, concern in her eyes. I smiled at her and continued for the door. Once outside, I hiked up my dress and ran too fast to the hotel.

Alice POV Friday just after Bella left

I open my eyes to see Jasper there. Now it all makes sense.

I whisper to Jasper, too low and too fast for any human to hear, "That girl, Bella, is going to be a big part of Edward's life. But we can't interfere, he must find out on his own. We can't tell him even her name, so we must be on our toes. It will all work out soon."

Jasper looked at me, then smiled. "Okay, I can do that."

Now all we have to do is wait.

**Reveiw!! Please!! Because if you don't i think you don't like it so then you get either really crappy chapters or no chapters at all, so please reveiw. I take anonomous reveiws too, anything, just tell me. If you hate if, tell me. One or two words are fine with me. **

**Also, I have some new stories up. Please, if you wouldn't mind, read them. Desciptions below.**

**Stranger of the West- Bella lives in a small western town, where cowboys roam. When Edward comes to town, will she be able to save her self, or will she give up to this stranger?**

**The other is My Heart Left to San Francisco, while the other is Love While Floating On the Sea. Please read them!!**


	5. Chapter 5 the Aftermath

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but i've been really busy these past few weeks. I'd like to thank Romania is fluffy!!! i couldn't have gotten this chapter out without you!!! Please review!! **

**EPOV:** 3 days after Fundraiser, evening.  
Chapter 5

Face it Edward, you scared her off...

I was pacing my house, the computer on. I have heard nothing from Bella since Thursday...

"It's not like she meant anything to ya..." I muttered.

Alice and Jasper have been scarce all weekend...a phone call, a few emails here and there... what is going on with them?

And on top of that, I got two extra emails from toosexyformyself at hotmail dot com  
and toohotforanyone at hotmail dot com. (**Can anyone guess who they are?? Or who's who??) **

'Too sexy' threatened me about the girl I danced with at the fundraiser. Emmett, as he wrote his name was, said he was going to personally "rip off my head and strike a match over it" if I ever looked at her again.

'Too hot' had the same message, only more detailed. So in other words, the best friend of the girl I danced with. Women always think in more detailed ways...

Great. I'm getting hate mail and Bella's not talking to me. What did I do to deserve this? ... Oh, right. Eternal damnation. Freaking brilliant.

I walked over to my piano, but I didn't pull out any sheet-music. For these past few weeks, I have been pasteing together notes in my head. It's starting to sound like a lullaby, the notes soft and flowing...

I began playing it on the piano, hearing it come out exactly as I had imagined it. I couldn't help but think of Bella while playing it. Though we have never met, I can just know there is...was... something there...

I grabbed my music recorder, turned it on, and started the lullaby over. When I was done, I ran over to my computer, turning the volume all the way up to hear everything. I made a few changes, quieter here, louder there, and then saved it as an mp3 file on my laptop.

I have a late shift tonight at the hospital, but before I leave, I check the chat room one last time. As the page loads, I wonder if she's waiting for me...

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!"

Purely as a reflex, I slammed my hand down on the speaker and raced across the room... Then I realize it was only the idiotic scream that's programmed to sound when you enter the chat room. Out of habit, I place my hand on my still heart and pinch the bridge of my nose.  
I walked back to the computer. The speaker was completely destroyed, shattered into a million pieces by my marble skin. I cleaned up all the little shards, and then I went to our table. It was empty.

Irritated because it was a while since I had hunted, and frustrated for some reason I can not explain, I screamed at the screen. "Dammit Bella! You know what, forget this and forget you! I don't need you!"

I slammed the screen shut (carefully, since I didn't want to have to buy a new computer along with the replacements for the damaged speakers) and stormed out of the penthouse. During my shift, I snapped at everyone, and then was instantly guilty and ashamed, amongst other such emotions. I was just so angry. It was a very irrational anger. Bella was just someone I talked to online, so why would am I so angry that she stopped talking to me?

I pondered this my entire shift, and then, when it was over, I went home. My computer was still on, so I checked one final time to see if she was there... And lo and behold! The heavens rejoiced and the angels sang... well, in my world they did. She was online.

She accepted me to the table, and I remembered why I was so pissed at her. And then, she typed two little letters that broke my reserves... "_HI"_.

_"Where the hell have you been_!" I angrily pecked out the scathing words.

"_Edward, let me explain."_

"_Bella, I don't want any of your excuses! You don't want to talk to me. Fine. I understand. I'll leave you to yourself. Goodbye Bella_."

I quickly logged off and shut down my laptop. I simply have to forget a simple online chat...or several. I just have to forget about Bella. My existence will move on...

Too bad forgetting doesn't come easy for a vampire...

**BPOV:**

_Bella, I don't want any of your excuses! You don't want to talk to me. Fine. I understand. I'll leave you to yourself. Goodbye Bella._

And he was gone. Just as fast as my vampire-quickened reading could comprehend the text, he was logged off and out of the website. I sat staring, unmoving, as only a vampire could.

If I could shed tears, I would. I hadn't meant for any of this to happen.

Rose wanted to stay in Chicago for the rest of the weekend, and I haven't been able to get emails, or, more importantly, chat with Edward. Emmett noticed I was sulking around and decided it was time to go home.

On the trip home, I ran extra hard, anxious to get home. I had decided to tell Edward that I was in Chicago, unable to communicate. But, after that little conversation, I realized he was rather angry at me. That much was clear...

I wonder what he thinks about me now? He obviously thinks that I forgot him, but how in the world is that possible? With his indescribable auburn hair, the deep gold of his eyes, his perfect features, and a velvety voice that could put an angel's to shame, he is one the most beautiful men I have ever seen, in all of my years of humanity and existence. How could I ever forget that?

And this is what leads me to my most depressing thought... how could someone that beautiful ever love a plain vampire like me? Me, with my brown hair, topaz eyes, and alright facial features? Blind humans saw extraordinary beauty. I see the epitome of plain, in any sense of the word. I needed to get my mind off of him, before I lost all sense of coherent thought.

I went to my briefcase, extracting a few drafts of books my company was possibly going to produce. I read it, enjoying the plot and theme. It definitely took my mind off of Edward, or at least out of the spotlight of my thoughts. I approved production and moved on to the next draft. This one wasn't as good, but also a great distraction. It was a "maybe" book. The last one was a romance novel. Not a very good distraction, to say the least.

My mind was swarmed by thoughts of Edward yet again. I recalled the music we danced to and was swept away. I sobbed great, dry tears, unable to release the salt water from my eyes.

He expects me to forget him, but, even if I wasn't a vampire, I would never have forgotten Edward Cullen.

Vampires are frozen in the state which we were changed, and only very powerful feelings or events can alter us. And then, those changes are permanent.

That night, I was overwhelmed when I put a name to the feeling that was physically changing me for eternity.

Love. I was in love with Edward Cullen, and I always would be. Forever.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! and check out my other profile that i share with harrypottermeetstwilight. we have a story, so please read it. link on my profile!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There are about two, possibly three more chapters left to this story. I'm glad that everyone likes it, and reveiwed! It makes me feel very happy!**

Chapter 6: EPOV 3 weeks later. Nov. 14th

"You Got Mail! That's all I ever hear you say! You need to expand your vocabulary damn it!" I yelled, another outburst at my lap top.

33 Messages.

_Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan  
__Bella Swan_

32 messages from Bella, and 32 messages went into my trash.

I read the other email and then shut down my laptop. I needed to hunt, and badly.

I ran north, to my favorite place to hunt. Many animals, including mountain lions, roam there.

As I satisfied the burn in my throat, I thought of what has happened since the fundraiser.

Due to my anger, I was suspended from doctoring for two months. I yelled at one too many people apparently.

My days have blended together, most thoughts revolved around Bella, and my mystery dancer.

I've gotten over 2000 emails from Bella, and I just trash them. I can't take what she has to say.

But my life is empty. There is nothing to look forward to everyday.

Life is shit right now.

I crouched once more, and pounced on a distracted mountain lion. The warm liquid soothed the burn, and when drained, I decided that it was time to go home.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to clear my mind by feeling the rush of wind and thrill of the speed.

I ran the way to Mississippi and back, still unable to accomplish my goal.

Once I was back at my apartment, I tried to calm myself, for I felt anger growing inside me. I thought of how humans tried yoga to calm their nerves and relive their stress. I laughed, picturing myself doing that foolish human action.

I walked over to my book case, filled with my favorites. Some were classics like Moby Dick, while others were more modern, like Eragon. But today I felt like reading a classic.

I pulled down Pride and Prejudice, flipping through the worn pages.

It was Esme's copy, but she gave it to me while she and Carlisle went off to her island.

But this time, as I was reading, I discovered a new aspect, a new look on the characters.

Forgiveness. Elizabeth, after much stubbornness, forgives Mr. Darcy for talking behind her back. Jane, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Bingsley all forgave some one all because they loved.

I shook my head sharply, almost disgusted by where my thoughts headed.

I put back the book on the shelf, in its respective spot, and slowly walked to my laptop.

I sat, still as a statue, waiting for it to load.

"You got mail." Said the mechanical voice, but I barely heard it.

1 New Message.

It was a high priority from Bella.

_Be forgiving Edward, it's you who's being extremely stubborn. _I thought to myself.

I sighed then read the message.

_Edward,_

_This will be your last email from me. I understand, well I think I understand why your being this way. I'm terribly sorry if I caused any pain to you. It was unintentional and unwanted. I hope one day you can forgive me, and until that day, I'll be waiting. _

_Love, Bella. _

It felt like another vampire took a sledge hammer and slammed it into my cold, non beating heart.

No more emails that I never read anyways from Bella?

My existence was gone, or it felt like it. And I didn't even know why.

Just then, another high priority email from 'IKnowAlready!' at comcast . net came in.

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I SEE YOU DOING!!!!! Are you blind, or incapable of putting clues together? I swore I wouldn't do this, but you are just TOO STUPID, and TOO STUBBORN to figure it out! I'll make it really simple and easy for you._

_Bella plus Mystery Woman At Fundraiser equals SAME PERSON!!!!_

_I'll email you back when you make your decision, it better be SMART!!! And I know that doing that might be a stretch, but this is your happiness on the line!!!_

_Love Alice _

It's the same person? Beautiful woman from the fundraiser, is smart and funny Bella from the chat room?

Wow, it makes sense now. She couldn't email because she was dancing with ME! I held her in MY arms!

I stood up abruptly, running to my room, and started packing.

When I was finished, I went over to my laptop to shut it down. I read the newest email from Alice.

_Good Boy!_

I smiled for the first time in a month. The laptop closed down, and I ran down the stairs to the main lobby at human speed. The street, at this hour in the morning, was nearly empty.

I took a chance, a sped off to the West, Seattle bound.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Also, i'd like to thank harrypottermeetstwilight, and Romania-is-fluffy for all the help and support on my stories!!! Also, please read my other profiles stories!! More will be added later, but for now there are two. LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!! I BEG YOU!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay i'm done.**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One more chapter after this, and its an epilouge. I'm a little sad, but i have tons of other stories to write so i won't be bored. Anyways All streets and towns are REAL!!! I did not make them up, look them up on Google maps if you don't believe me!**

Chapter 7 EPOV

I ran faster than I ever have before. Nothing could have stopped me as I ran through forest and over mountains.

I entered Washington a little before noon. Eastern Washington had always been dull to me, just a bunch of farms. I prefer Western Washington, where it is green, and brown.

Brown, like her soft wavy hair…

_Focus Edward, run faster. _

And I did, up and over the Cascades by one in the afternoon.

I stopped in a small town about an hour from Mount Rainier. The town split into two smaller sections, South Hill, and Puyallup. I stayed long enough to buy a car, a fast one, at one of the dealerships in the valley.

I made it to Seattle, which is normally an hour drive, in twenty five minutes. I-5 was luckily not congested at this time of day.

I drove to the heart of Seattle, where I would most likely run across her scent. I parked in the streets, which are horrible to park in by the way, and got out. The side walk was slightly crowded with men and women in business suits, most talking on a cell phone.

I tilted my head up, smelling the air, my throat burned in protest to all the humans around, but that was the last thing on my mind. I was focused on Bella's scent, and following a trail.

I was on the corner of Broad Street and Thomas Street, and I could look up and see the Space Needle. I took off down Thomas Street, continuing till I reached Dexter Avenue, catching a slight hint of her smell.

Dexter Ave was less crowded in the road, but the side walks were bursting with people. Dexter, a little bit after Denny Way, merged into 7th Avenue, where the smell grew stronger. 7th crossed Westlake Avenue, and the smell was overwhelming by now. I followed it down to Virginia Street, and on the corner of Virginia Street and 6th Avenue, I found it.

The huge building stood taller than the other buildings on the near by streets. Over the front door, a sign said 'Bite Me Books'.

_That had to be her…_

The place was drenched in Bella's wonderful perfume. I looked at the floor directory, and found her name, and the floor.

I decided to take the elevator, heading over to where one was open. I got in just in time, and pressed the button for the floor.

The woman in there with me tried to be subtle about scooting away from me. Her thoughts entered my head.

_Damn he is smoking hot… is he looking at me? No of course not, why would he ever look at me. I'm just the girl with her nose in a book…_

She sighed out loud, and I glanced over at her. She was carrying a stack of papers, and was wearing a dark green skirt, and a white shirt. She had green-gold eyes, and bright red hair.

When she got off, she looked once more back at me, then hurried off after seeing that I wasn't looking at her, but pushing the button to make the door close faster.

_Told ya so…_

I drowned her out with thoughts of meeting Bella for the first time.

Well the first time _knowing_ she was Bella.

How would she react? Happy, sad, mad?

I would understand any of those emotions, especially the mad. She had ever right in the world to be mad and want to beat the shit out of me. I kind of hope she won't, but if she did, I would understand.

The elevator doors opened up to a hall way with two doors along one wall. I walked down the hall, reading the names as I went.

At the end, there was a desk with a girl behind it. Her little black plaque said in white letters Breanna Cumquat.

_Well well well, what do we have here, Mr. Yummy. I wonder if the supply closets cleared out enough to…_

I blocked that out the best I could, starting the conversation. "Hello Miss… is Ms. Bella Swan here?"

"Um… no… actually, you just missed her, she just left. She looked like she was in a hurry too. She's normally the last one to leave. Weird."

_Her eyes looked strange too… like she wanted to cry, but couldn't… and they were black… I could have sworn they were always topazie._

That's all the information I needed. "Thank you, Breanna." I turned swiftly on my heel and went back to the elevator.

It was taking so long, so I took the stairs, flying down the empty corridor faster than any elevator will ever go.

I went to the street, following the freshest scent. It led me down to Elliot bay, a little bit Northwest of her office.

There was a deserted park called Myrtle Edwards Park. The sun was setting, the clouds a beautiful color of pink, red, and orange over the bay. The sun made my skin sparkle, but no one was anywhere close to this part of the park. Not even any boats were on the water.

But none of that beauty could ever compare to what I saw sitting on a bench facing the bay. She was more beautiful than I remember.

Bella's hair was wind blown, but still almost every hair was in place. The sun made little glittering facets on her face. Her eyes were black, and looked sad and depressed. Her face was scrunched up a bit by the brows and mouth.

She didn't seem to notice my approach, too wrapped up in her thoughts. I stood there, basking in her beauty, until she sighed and turned her head quickly.

She sprang to her feet, crouched down as to attack. She looked at me for a second, then straightened up, gazing at me intently, her eyes looked almost as if they darkened.

I was afraid that she would be mad, but her face I couldn't decipher, and since she had a shield against my gift, I couldn't know what she was thinking.

She suddenly sunk down to the ground, sobbing tearlessly. I was by her side in an instant, drawing her small body into my arms.

"I'm… sorry, Edward, I should have told you sooner. It wasn't fair to you, and I know I must have caused you much pain. I should have never—"

"Whoa wait a minute. You did nothing, it was entirely my fault. I over reacted a bit. I just… I feel so lonely with out your emails. And then they just… stopped for a few days, and I came to conclusions. That was wrong of me, and I should have let you explain. So don't you dare say that it is your fault."

She stared at me for a moment, gazing deeply into my eyes. She leaned her head into my chest, breathing deeply.

"Even better than I remember." She murmured.

"I could say the same for you. Bella?" She looked up at me, and I looked right into her eyes as I said in a whisper, "I love you."

Her eyes looked instantly happier. "I love you too."

Still holding her in my arms, I pulled her closer to me, kissing her until we were breathless, though we don't need to breathe.

We stayed like that until the sunlight was gone from the sky, and nothing but the few clouds and the bright stars remained. We didn't talk, we didn't need to. We already knew everything we needed to know, and we have forever to learn every other insignificant detail.

She felt so right in my arms, and I never wanted to let her go, but we had to leave the park. She walked me to her apartment, seeming like she didn't know what to do.

We sat on the couch, the silence not awkward, but still uneasy. Bella took a deep breath, then she told me the whole story, everything that had happened since September 13th, to today, when she had finally given up trying to talk to me.

I told her my side of everything too, and apologizing all the time about my stubbornness and blindness. I couldn't see my life without her, and I don't want to try.

It was five in the morning when we heard a knock on the door.

"Bella Swan, you better open this door right now before I have Emmett break it down!" A woman's voice threatened.

Bella got up and opened the door, revealing the blonde woman and big man, both vampires.

"Rosalie, Emmett, this is Edward." I waved at them, remembering them from the fundraiser. Emmett held his hand out for me to shake it, which I did.

"Well I see that Alice was wrong about reinforcements, Bella seems to have this under control." Emmett said winking.

"Emmett, out." Bella growled at him.

"Bella calm down, jeez, take a joke." Emmett said hands up in the air.

"Well we better get going, come on Emmett." Rosalie said. When Emmett jutted out his lip and pouted, she grabbed his ear and dragged him out into the hallway. "See you later Bella!" She said as she retreated down the hallway, Emmett in tow.

Bella shut the door and leaned against it, her eyes shut. I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Me too. Forever" She whispered back.

I smiled, "I like the sound of that. Forever." I said before I leaned down and kissed her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilouge

**I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of I'm Alone. Thanks to all who have added me to their favorites or alerts, and a specail thanks to those who reveiwed! Extra specail thanks to harrypottermeetstwilight and Romaina-is-Fluffy. Your guys are amazing. and DazzleM3Frequently, who is just strange and weird. THANK YOU!!!!**

Epilogue BPOV April 20th, 2009

Edward and I got married in December of 2008. He moved to Seattle, because getting a job at a hospital is easier than moving an established company.

We bought a house on Mercer Island. It is a small, one bedroom house, but then again it's only Edward and I.

I'm perfectly happy with that though. Over the past few months, I have met his adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle, and Alice, Rosalie and I are best of friends. They love dragging me shopping on the weekends, which I might not like but I go anyways.

My publishing company is doing well. There is much work to do, many books to read, keeping my busy, passing the time until I can come home.

I was currently enjoying the over cast as I sat on the back porch reading Pride and Prejudice. Edward would be home soon, and we were going hunting as soon as he did.

I heard his car drive up earlier than normal. I closed the book and walked inside the house. As I put it up on the book shelf, I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"How are you my love?" He breathed into my ear before he started kissing my neck. I leaned back into his chest, perfectly content not to move.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Edward and I hunted till both our burns were satisfied. We got home at seven o clock that night.

I love Edward so dearly. We started off our relationship with many secrets, but now we have no secrets. Well, at least from each other.

And I'm not alone anymore. Even when he's not right next to me, I know that he's always going to be there for me. And I know that I will never have to be alone again.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
